


Vecchiaia

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Genderswap [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Prompta aveva sempre avuto un rapporto atipico con il suo ciclo mestruale. A partire dal suo menarca che era arrivato tardissimo, durante i suoi sedici anni, ed era stato un vero e proprio trauma. Vista l’assenza di una figura femminile nella sua vita. non solo si era fatta prendere dal panico, contagiando anche Noctis, ma aveva anche considerato quelle perdite di sangue accompagnate delle fitte al basso ventre come un ‘malfunzionamento’ e un ‘sintomo di morte imminente’.





	Vecchiaia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COWT8.  
> \- Ispirata a una role fatta con Lera. Nella quale Noctis è sposato con Fem!Prompto (Prompta) ed hanno dei figli fantastici.  
> \- Il personaggio di Sirius è un Original Character ed è per l'appunto uno dei figli di Noct e Prom.  
> \- Non betata.

Prompta aveva sempre avuto un rapporto atipico con il suo ciclo mestruale. A partire dal suo menarca che era arrivato tardissimo, durante i suoi sedici anni, ed era stato un vero e proprio trauma. Vista l’assenza di una figura femminile nella sua vita. non solo si era fatta prendere dal panico, contagiando anche Noctis, ma aveva anche considerato quelle perdite di sangue accompagnate delle fitte al basso ventre come un  _ ‘malfunzionamento’  _ e un  _ ‘sintomo di morte imminente’ _ . Alla fine, come ricordava con non poco imbarazzo, era stato Ignis a intervenire e a calmare sia lei che il principe, spiegando che cosa stava succedendo al suo corpo e cosa doveva aspettarsi ogni mese.

Crescendo, comunque, lo aveva visto più che altro come una seccatura. Perché viaggiare e combattere contro i Daemon, convivendo le ovaie che si facevano la guerra tra di loro non era assolutamente piacevole. La sua unica gioia in quei momenti era il poter prendere il posto di Gladio sui sedili posteriori della Regalia e poter finalmente stare appoggiata a Noctis, godendo del suo calore e delle piccole attenzioni che le donava.

Aveva imparato a sopportare il fastidio per non essere un peso, e quella sua alta sopportazione del dolore le era stata davvero utile durante i dieci anni di buio. Le mancava solo Noctis - tantissimo, certe volte sentiva quasi di impazzire -, ma per fortuna, era arrivata la sua piccola stella a darle luce supporto: Sirius Noctis Lucis Caelum, la dimostrazione fisica dell’amore che la legava a Noctis.

Sirius era un bambino affettuoso e dolce, che non rifiutava mai abbracci e altre piccole attenzioni che riuscivano ogni volta a farle dimenticare qualsiasi tipo di dolore. Solo grazie a lui - e soprattutto  _ per lui  _ \- era riuscita a sopravvivere fino al ritorno di Noctis.

Con il loro ricongiungimento e il ritorno della luce su tutta Eos, le cose erano comunque tornate alla normalità, e se possibile il suo rapporto con il nuovo Re di Lucis riuscì a diventare ancor più stretto. Perché dopo dieci anni passati ad attenderlo, sentiva di aver quasi bisogno di… recuperare il tempo perduto, e fortunatamente Noctis sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo.

Quindi, anno dopo anno, con accanto suo marito sempre pronto a coccolarla, aveva superato gravidanze e cicli mestruali, trasformando ogni singolo evento in una scusa perfetta per evitare qualche ora di lavoro.

Ciò che tuttavia non si aspettava di vedere arrivare fu un’altra fase seccante tanto quanto il ciclo e soprattutto molto importante per le donne di una certa età. Provava una sorta di fastidio nel definirsi  _ ‘una donna di una certa età _ ’ - come tutte, anche lei era sensibile all’argomento -, ma non poteva evitarlo. Aveva cercato di non pensarci, ma alla fine era arrivato il momento che in un modo o nell’altro segnava il suo ingresso nel  _ mondo della vecchiaia _ .

La menopausa era arrivata con la forza di una vampata di calore. Dodici mesi senza ciclo mestruale e infine… quella botta che confermava senza ombra di tutto la  _ fine di tutto _ .

Non l'aveva presa poi così bene, perché anche se non era mai stata una persona estremamente vanitosa, la certezza di non poter avere più figli da Noctis, di aver iniziato il lento e inesorabile cammino verso la vecchiaia… era un pensiero che non la rendeva propriamente felice.

Aveva passato giorni a rimuginare e alla fine fu proprio Noctis, con coccole e attenzioni, ad aiutarla a superare quel momento di sconforto e insicurezza - così come aveva sempre fatto, sin dal suo primo ciclo mestruale.

«Sei sempre bella», le diceva, tra i baci, sfregando il mento irsuto contro la pelle del suo collo, «e almeno ora non li trasformi mensilmente in un film splatter».

E lei rideva, divertita e soprattutto intenerita per l'impegno del suo compagno. Noctis era e sarebbe rimasto indispensabile per lei, e quella si era dimostrata solamente l’ennesima. conferma di ciò che aveva sempre pensato

Ovviamente venne ulteriormente aiutata ad accettare la situazione dalla nuova edizione del Carnevale Chocobo Moguri ad Altissia, la prima per Sirius come Re di Lucis - era arrivato il momento per lei e Noctis di farsi da parte, lasciando a loro figlio e al suo compagno la possibilità di regnare su Insomnia e Lucis.

Come nelle edizioni precedenti, la città si rivelò essere un tripudio di colori e gioia, e Prompta si sentì subito avvolgere da quella felicità.

D'altro canto non poteva farne a meno. Menopausa o meno, non solo lei era con la sua famiglia - con le persone che amava di più al mondo -, ma era anche circondata da una montagna di Chocobo. Neanche le vampate, che la costringevano a stare con una canottiera a tema del Carnevale e che faceva immancabilmente rabbrividire Sirius - «Ho freddo solo a guardarti!», le diceva -, potevano impedirle di sorridere e divertirsi come se fosse una ragazzina.

A conti fatti, forse, la vecchiaia e il poter finalmente vivere senza ciclo mestruale non era poi così male.


End file.
